


[Podfic] Snowstorm by JusticeHawk

by krissy2037



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Dippers an idiot, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective Bill Cipher, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissy2037/pseuds/krissy2037
Summary: Dipper gets lost out in the woods in the middle of a snowstorm and nearly freezes to death. Bill is understandably both incredibly amused and horribly angry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JusticeHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Snowstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717465) by [JusticeHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk). 



> This is my first ever podfic and the first posting on AO3, so lets see how it goes. I made this because there is a serious lack of Gravity Falls podfic out there!

**Download:** [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/?5vsia7g5qafbl0u) [6.18 MB]

Click on the link to download or stream through MediaFire.

 **Length:** 00:06:44


End file.
